


I Think We Suit Each Other

by misfitmonarchy



Series: Non-Sexual Intimacy Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has heart eyes, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Feels, Gen, Grad Student AU, Job Interview, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Stiles has an important job interview, and he needs Derek's expensive taste to save him





	I Think We Suit Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: For the Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list, how about A5 Grooming, B3 In the bathroom, C6 Pride? =D ♥
> 
> I think this one kind of got away from me? I think it's a bit more pining than pride? but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

“I look stupid.” Derek looks at the ceiling for the thousandth time like the answer to his frustrations was written there. 

“I doubt that, Stiles.” He says anyways, pinching the bridge of his nose. Derek had agreed to help him dress up for this interview, but he hadn’t been expecting a fight about it. Stiles had asked for his help, so why the hell was he making this so damn difficult?

“Derek, I don’t even want to know why you have such small shirts. God knows you wouldn’t fit in this!” Stiles grouses from behind the bathroom door. “I hardly fit in this!”

“No, you just never wear the right size. I picked some up this morning before picking you up.”

“You bought these just for me to try them on?” Derek winced at Stiles’ shrill complaint. 

“Would you have come into the stores with me?”

“So you just went and bought like five different outfits?!” 

“Whatever you don’t like I can just go return, alright?” Derek sighs. Even though they’ve been friends for nearly three years now, through thick and thin and surviving grad school together, Stiles always had this weird hangup about money. 

To Derek, money was just another asset of life. He knew it wasn’t the same for Stiles but that didn’t mean that it should be the end of the world just because Derek wanted to do something nice. As it was, he’d learned the hard way that anything about thirty dollars was a big no-no in the Stilinski book of appropriate gifts. 

Due to this, he’d taken care to have them all gift tagged, so the prices were missing from all of the clothing he’d shoved at Stiles once they’d reached his loft. 

“Derek, I swear to God--”

“You can come with me if you don’t believe me.” Derek swallowed the growl he wanted to make. Stiles didn’t know about the whole... wolf thing. Not yet, anyways. Mom had told him if he was serious about it they’d talk over Christmas break. 

Derek leans against the wall facing the bathroom. “Just come out and show me.”

Stiles is quiet for a few more minutes, where Derek can hear him fussing with the fabric and sighing quietly. When he steps out, Derek feels like suddenly the hallway has no air left in it. 

“What do you think? It’s not really my color...” Stiles scratches at his freshly shaved face, looking more at the floor than at Derek. He’s wearing a white shirt and red tie, with a fitted navy vest over the two and a lighter navy coat over it. The suit jacket matches the tapered blue slacks. 

Derek has no freaking clue what the  _ hell  _ Stiles is talking about. 

“I like it.”

“Yeah?” He asks, like a kid trying on his first suit for prom.

“Yeah. Just…” Derek has no control on how his body moves forward. He’s in Stiles’ personal space, and fixes the tie they has been tied incorrectly. He ties it with the focus of a man disabling a bomb.

“Oh, sorry.” Stiles says, as if it were his fault that Derek was a perfectionist. There hadn’t actually anything to fix. “I’m not really used to all… this?”

Derek lifts his eyes up, raising a brow. “Better get used to it, if you want to be a Special Agent of the FBI.” Stiles dips his head again. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

“Hey,” Derek makes Stiles look back up, sliding his big hands down his shoulders and smiling at how the suit compliments this broad shoulders. “You look good, Stilinski.” 

“Yeah?” He asks, sounding shy.

“Yes.” Of course he did. How could Stiles not  _ see _ how good he looked? It was just so  _ obvious. _

Stiles’ face turns pink, and only redder still when Derek notices his hair is messed up again. He takes a second and pushes it back away from Stiles face, it looks nicer like this. Despite Stiles’ ridiculous love for the ‘just rolled out of bed’ look, Derek had convinced him to at least try to coiff it up into a more professional style. 

He doesn’t really notice he’s still messing it until Stiles clears his throat. There’s this  _ weird _ scent in the air that makes Derek want to sneeze. He pulls away rubbing his nose and smiling. 

“You’re going to kill this interview.”

“I hope you’re right.” Stiles admits, stepping out of the bathroom and pulling on the edges of the jacket before loading his pockets with his wallet and keys. He turns back to Derek smiling with his satchel hanging off his shoulder.

Derek ignores the tightness in his chest. “I know so.” He promises.

“Thanks, by the way. For this.” 

“Of course.” 

“And don’t think you’re off the hook, Hale. We’re returning the other suits when I get back.” Stiles jabs a finger in his direction, even as he’s walking to the door. Derek grins, following to the door. 

“Before or after food?”

“Ugh,” Stiles groans and pouts at him, turning only to open the door so he didn’t bump into it. “After, I haven’t been able to eat from the stress.” Derek reaches the door, rolling his eyes at the dramatics. 

“Jean’s?”

_ “Yes. _ Ugh.” Stiles looks back to his jeep, and then to Derek. “Can’t you just go for me?”

“Go get your job, moron.” Derek laughs, nudging Stiles out the door. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and flips him the bird before turning to get in his jeep. Derek can’t help the way his eyes follow him. He can’t help but take pride in how good Stiles looks. And it only doubles tenfold when he gets a text two hours later. 

**Loser:** HOLY SHIT FUCK DEREK FUCK I GOT IT I THINK 

**MeatHead**: i told u it would b fine lol 

**Loser**: FUCK

**Loser**: I WANT TO CRY

**MeatHead**: dont cry in that suit 

**Loser**: COME GET FOOD WITH ME

**MeatHead**: want me to bring ur clothes?

**Loser**: yes pleaaaaase <3 I knew there was a reason I loved you xoxo

**MeatHead**: be there in 10

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
